Una autentica musa
by Isilme
Summary: Un fotografo amigo de Nadeshiko acaba de descubrir a su hija...y le pide que sea modelo!


PRÓLOGO: Esta historia constituye un capítulo dentro de la tercera parte de la serie, cuando Sakura transforma las cartas

PRÓLOGO: Esta historia constituye un capítulo dentro de la tercera parte de la serie, cuando Sakura transforma las cartas. 

UNA AUTÉNTICA MUSA

-¡Uy! Perdone, señor- Sakura se disculpó tras tropezar con un hombre al doblar la esquina patinando, cuando iba hacia el colegio. 

Él murmuró que no pasaba nada y se agachó para recoger un maletín que se le había caído.

- Por suerte no le ha ocurrido nada a la cámara- se llevó la mano a uno de los hombros, del cual colgaba una correa negra. 

- De verdad que lo siento. 

En ese momento el desconocido levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los afligidos ojos verdes dela niña. La miró fijamente. 

- No puede ser...Nadeshiko...-murmuró.

-¿Cómo dice?

- Me recuerdas mucho a una persona con la que trabajé hace mucho tiempo. Tienes sus mismos ojos. Se llamaba Nadeshiko Kinomoto. 

- Era mi madre- sonrió de oreja a oreja. 

- ¿En serio?- el hombre estaba en estado de shock, no se lo podía creer.-¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sakura Kinomoto.

- Vaya…la flor de cerezo era su preferida. Yo soy Hiromu Sakawa, fotógrafo profesional.

- Encantada. Y usted ¿cuándo la conoció?

Sakura estaba realmente intrigada, por suerte tenía tiempo de sobra, no llegaba tarde a clase. 

- Yo trabajaba para varias revistas de moda, y a menudo tenía que fotografiarla a ella. Sin duda, era la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad. Nos hicimos amigos, pero un día tuve que marcharme a Francia por motivos de mi empleo. Cuando me fui, ella tenía ya un hijo de cinco años. Perdimos el contacto, y no llegué a saber que tuvo una hija. Me comunicaron su muerte. 

- Mi hermano tiene ya casi dieciocho años, y yo once. 

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, sí. 

Hiromu sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se le ofreció.

-Ahora he vuelto a Tomoeda. Ven a verme algún dñia, en mi casa tengo muchísimas fotos que te encantará ver. 

- De acuerdo, le prometo que iré. Gracias. 

- Hasta pronto. 

El fotógrafo reemprendió su camino y Sakura se apresuró hacia el colegio. Qué hombre tan simpático, pensó.

Esa tarde se lo contó a su padre y a Touya.

- Se llama Hiromu Sakawa, y es fotógrafo. Conocía a mamá y, al verme, me dijo que me parezco a ella. 

- Es cierto- dijo Fujitaka.- Sakawa era el jefe de un gran equipo de fotógrafos. Vuestra madre me hablaba mucho de ellos, tenían mucha fama. Algunas de las fotografías que yo tengo están tomadas por él. Pero él debe tener muchas más inéditas. 

- Quiero ir a visitarlo. 

- Me parece buena idea. 

- Y voy a hacer unas galletas para llevárselas. 

Hiromu abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a la niña. 

- Buenas tardes, señor- se inclinó. 

- Me alegra mucho que hayas venido.

El hombre agitó su melena oscura hacia un lado, invitándola a pasar. 

- Le he traído estas galletas.

- Muchísimas gracias. Siéntate mientras preparo un poco de té. 

La casa del fotógrafo era pequeña, pero estaba atestada de cosas de todo tipo. Sakura miró a su derecha y reconoció el rostro de su madre en una imagen enmarcada en plata. Era parecida a la que tenían en la encimera de su casa, pensó. 

Tomaron el té y el hombre dejó a Sakura muchos álbumes de fotos de Nadeshiko, que ella miró encantada. Pero no era ése el veradero motivo por el que le había pedido que fuera. 

-En realidad te he hecho venir porque quería proponerte una cosa.

-¿Qué?

- Querría que posaras como modelo para una revista de moda para chicas. Me han contratado para buscar nuevos rostros y el tuyo me parece perfecto. 

Sakura se sonrojó un poco y no supo qué contestar. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. 

-Pero…yo no sé si…

-No tienes que decírmelo ahora. Piénsalo. Tú eres exactamente lo que estaba buscando, y te pareces tanto a ella…Puedo lanzarte a las portadas de las revistas, a los desfiles, a la fama, que irá aumentando a medida que crezcas. Llegarías donde tú quisieras. 

-Tengo que pensarlo. 

-Ven a responderme cuando quieras. 

-Papá, me ha dicho que tengo futuro como modelo. Pero yo no sé si decir que sí.

-Hija mía, la decisión tienes que tomarla tú. Hagas lo que hagas debes ser consecuente. 

Sakura hablaba moviendo sin parar la cucharilla dentro de su taza de té. Estaba nerviosa y preocupada. 

-¿Un monstruo en una psarela?- su hermano salió de la nada dándole un golpecito con la palma de la mano en la cabeza. 

-¡Eh! ¡Que yo no soy un monstruo!!

Una vez en su habitación, sacó el libro de las Cartas de Sakura. Aún le quedaban muchas por transformas, e iba a ser duro.

A Tomoyo le chispearon los ojos de la emoción. Shaoran estaba asombrado ante la noticia, aunque obviamente compartía la idea de que Sakura era guapísima 

( **^^**). 

-Serías una modelo fabulosa, Sakura. En todos mis videos sales tan bien…

-Y además estoy acostumbrada a llevar tus trajes.

- Entonces, ¿vas a aceptarlo?- preguntó Li, aún ruborizado. 

- Ay, no sé. Algo me está diciendo que no debo. 

- Hay una cosa en la que no has pensado. Actualmente estás transformando las cartas de Clow, y tal vez no sea buena idea.

Kero-chan estaba visiblemente preocupado. Ella había decidido contárselo aquella misma tarde a sus guardianes, sólo para que le ayudaran a comprender qué era esa voz que en su interior le impedía llamar al señor Sakawa y decir que sí. 

-Aunque por otra parte no se puede negar que eres una niña muy guapa- añadió.

-Yo no discuto eso- dijo Yue.- Pero la gante no debe saber nada acerca de las Cartas ni de tu misión. 

-Y si resulta que algún fotógrafo lo descubre se puede liar una buena- concluyó Kero. 

-Es cierto- bajó la vista al suelo, pero rápidamente la alzó, llena de energía.- Tengo que cumplir con mi cargo. 

-Nadie te dice que una vez que hayas cambiado todas las Cartas y tu poder esté en equilibrio no puedas pensártelo de nuevo. Pero ahora…

-Lo comprendo. No pienso fallar.

Al día siguiente llamó por teléfono al señor Sakawa y rechazó amablemente su oferta. Éste, tras intentar convencerla repetidas veces, se calló, pero en el fondo no tenía intención de abandonar la idea. Esa chica era una auténtica musa, y se parecía tanto a su querida Nadeshiko…

Luego Sakura se le contó a su familia. No podía decirles por qué se había negado, y Fujitaka no quiso pedirle explicaciones. Pero Touya se figuraba algo…No iban a tardar en llegar los problemas. 

Al día siguiente, un domingo por la noche, Hiromu salió a dar una vuelta con su cámara. Estaba algo resentido y no dejaba de pensar en esos ojos, tan semejantes a otros. No había nadie por la calle, pero escuchó un ruido procedente del Parque Pingüino, y se acercó sigilosamente, ocultándose tras unas matas. 

-¡Oh, llave que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella, revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder! Te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado, ¡libéralo aaahoraa!

En medio de una luz muy brillante, una chica vestida con un traje amarillo muy original hacía girar un bastón rosa entre sus manos. Junto a ella permanecían cuatro sombras más, dos de ellas con ¿alas? Para su sorpresa, el rostro de la niña se iluminó y pudo reconocer a Sakura. 

Cogió su cámara, siempre a punto, y disparó algunas veces sin ser descubierto. Escuchó el resto del conjuro.

- ¡Oh, Carta creada por el Amo Clow, rechaza tu aspecto anterior y transfórmate! Te lo ordeno como tu nueva maestra, ¡obedece mis deseos! 

A continuación golpeó una tarjeta con su vara y de ella se liberó una inmensa energía. Hitomu sacó algunas fotos más, visiblemente impresionado. 

Vio cómo la niña volvía a coger la tarjeta y la miraba, muy contenta, cayendo luego dormida entre los brazos de uno de sus acompañantes. Todos se marcharon. 

"¿Amo Clow? ¿Llave de las estrellas? ¿Ésa chica es una bruja o…?", pensó. En sus ojos brilló un destello de malicia, ahora tenía una manera…de conseguir a su musa. 

Una vez en su casa, entró en su pequeño cuarto de revelado y sacó a la luz las fotos. Eran muy claras e ilustrativas, demasiado, pensó. Si las publicaba, sería fatal para ella. No deseaba causarle problemas, pero lo haría si volvía a rechazar su oferta. 

El lunes al mediodía se dirigió a la salida de la escuela Tomoeda. Probablemente la encontraría allí. Al poco rato la vio salir junto a otras chicas y chicos, y le hizo una señal desde lejos. Ella lo vio y se separó del resto. 

-Hola, señor Sakawa- sonrió.

-Hola, Sakura. Me temo que tengo que proponerte un trato algo diferente al del otro día. 

-¿Qué trato?

Él metió la mano en su maletín y sacó una de las fotos. En ella podía verse a Sakura sosteniendo el bastón rosa con las dos manos, y con una carta flotando ante ella. Se la extendió, pero sin dejar que la cogiera. La niña empalideció.

- Tienes unas ocupaciones muy raras, ¿verdad? Yo pasaba por allí y digamos que tengo un carrete entero. 

-¡No es posible!

-Esto puede interesarle a mucha gente. Una niña guapa lanzando conjuros mágicos no es algo que se vea todos los días. 

-Pero usted no sabe lo importante que es esto. ¡Debe permanecer en secreto! Por favor…

-No lo haré si aceptas mi antigua oferta.

-Eso no es justo. 

Sakura se sintió atrapada; si decía que no las fotos saldrían publicadas y todos lo sabrían. Si aceptaba, estaría igualmente expuesta a ser capturada por otros falsees. Era un callejón sin salida. No podía contárselo a papá ni a Touya, había ciertas cosas que no debían saber. Bajó la vista al suelo.

-Le llamaré…mañana. Se lo prometo. 

Y diciendo esto se marchó corriendo.

-¿Dices que el idiota ése te pilló transformando una Carta?- Kero estaba indignado. 

-Y tiene pruebas- se enjugó una lágrima.- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-No puedes ceder a sus presiones- intervino Yue, algo mosca porque detestaba los problemas.

-Quizá sea verdad que tengo dotes de modelo, que es algo hereditario. Lo más prudente será aceptar y tratar de que ninguna otra cámara me saque en situación comprometida.

Una vez en su casa, Hiromu miró las fotos de nuevo. Las comparó con unas de Nadeshiko, cómo se parecían…Por eso esta vez no podía dejarla escapar, la catapultaría a la fama. Pensando esto, se quedó dormido. 

Entre sueños, sintió a alguien entrando en su dormitorio. Alguien que olía a flores frescas y desprendían una luz cálida. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver a una hermosa mujer de larga melena y dulces ojos verdes, envuelta en un velo amarillo. 

-Nadeshiko…-susurró.

-Hiromu- dijo con una preciosa voz.- Yo te recuerdo, Hiromu Sakawa. El mejor de los profesionales de la fotografía. También sé por qué te marchaste. 

-Tenía que olvidarte…Era sólo un muchacho de diecinueve años cuando te conocí, y tú ya estabas casada y con un hijo. Mi amor era en vano- se le saltaron las lágrimas.- Cuando me enteré de que tú…Dios mío, fue tan injusto…Estabas en lo mejor de la vida. Pasaron algunos años y decidí regresar a Tomoeda, pero entonces tropecé con tu hija. Se parece tanto a ti que cada vez que la veo es como si te estuviera viendo., la misma risa, los mismos ojos…

-Escúchame, Hiromu. Sakura ha sido elegida para realizar una importante misión, pero para conseguirlo necesita centrarse en ello. Muchas cosas dependen de su magia, y eso no es todo: además lleva una vida normal, con una familia, unos amigos que la quieren. Nunca será simplemente un rostro. Por favor, no dejes que el mundo vea esas imágenes. 

El hombre, profundamente convencido, cogió el paquete de las fotos y se lo ofreció. Ella sonrió dulcemente y lo tomó entre sus manos. 

-Cuando Sakura crezca, ten por seguro que si decide ser modelo te llamará. Ella es así.

-No te marches, Nadeshiko…

-Tienes treinta y seis años y mucha vida por delante. Conocerás muchas cosas, volverás a amar. Sé tan feliz como puedas. Yo me acordaré de ti, Hiromu Sakawa. 

Diciendo esto, desapareció, llevando en una mano las fotos. Él cerró los ojos y soñó de nuevo con el rostro que acababa de ver. 

-Touya, hijo mío.

-Mamá… (Nota: Touya aún tiene sus poderes)

-Guarda estas fotos en un lugar seguro. Confío en ti. 

-Ambos cuidamos de ella, ¿verdad?-cogió el paquete.

-Así debe ser. Tiene un gran futuro.

Sakura marcó el número de teléfono, dispuesta a acceder a la oferta.

-¿Señor Sakawa?

-¿Sí? Ah, Sakura…

-Yo le quería decir que…

-Perdóname, Sakura. Perdóname, por favor. Te prometo que nadie sabrá nunca nada de esto. 

-¿Cómo?

-Te estaré esperando por si algún día decides ser mi musa, pero no soy nadie para obligarte.

-Se lo agradezco mucho. Tal vez dentro de un tiempo le avise. 

-Ven a visitarme alguna vez, por favor. 

-De acuerdo. Pero ¿dónde están las fotos?

-Uummm, las fotos…en el lugar más seguro que existe. 

Colgó el teléfono y se incorporó. Se puso la chaqueta y se colgó la cámara del hombro. Antes de alcanzar la puerta, miró hacia la mesita de salón. 

Desde su marco plateado, la que fuera la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad le sonreía. 

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, éste es mi quinto fanfic, espero que os haya gustado. Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, sugerencias etc. Mi e-mail es [mjpj@supercable.es][1]¡Gracias por leerlo!

   [1]: mailto:mjpj@supercable.es



End file.
